


senseless denial

by starkillerkylo



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkillerkylo/pseuds/starkillerkylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do villains do when they aren't doing villainous things? A number of things. Sometimes they go to bars together, sometimes one of them watches the other while he sulks, and sometimes they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	senseless denial

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend of mine ;0

An average day for the Star Wolf team consisted of crossing people off of their hit list. And crossing people off their hit list meant going out and murdering some poor souls who had pissed off someone pretty damn badly. The members of the team loved their job - Leon Powalski most of all.

Leon loved to kill. Murder hyped him up. He loved the feeling of blood all over himself and the sounds of his victims whimpering for their lives, the last breath that they took. It was all so exciting, and each time was more exciting than the last. Afterwards, he would end up shaking, sometimes even wheezing as he basked in the glory. This time in particular was pretty bad for him. This time, not only was he doing some of the killing, but he got to see his king, Lord O'Donnell do it as well.

Wolf was a brutal killer. He could take down even the toughest foes with ease, using his strength alone. He bore sharp nails and teeth, which he could use when he didn't feel like pulling out his blaster. It was a little cleaner that way, unlike Leon who liked to splatter blood all over the place. Leon preferred to use his knife and splatter his victim's guts all over the place. It wasn't the best method, in Wolf's eyes, but at least each of them left their mark. Wolf often left bitemarks behind, all of Leon's victims were ripped apart, and Panther left roses behind now and then, especially with women.

Speaking of women, that's where Panther had gone off to this time. He was going after Krystal again, leaving Wolf and Leon to themselves. Wolf didn't mind Panther much, but Leon had been the only member of his team thus far to stay loyal to him. Pigma and Andrew were wastes of time. Leon was the only one who mattered. So, the two of them were left alone - Wolf was sulking, like usual, and Leon was jittery.

"Wooooolf," Leon hummed, skittering over to his leader. The permanent scowl on Wolf's face deepened. He knew exactly what his subordinate wanted. He felt fingers brush against his broad shoulders.

"What?"

He hardly needed to ask that. And Leon knew he didn't have to answer. The assassin's arms moved from just touching him to completely over his shoulders. He pressed a light kiss to the larger man's throat, receiving only a small grunt in reply. Leon's body was still covered in blood here and there, and now he was smearing it on Wolf. Leon wasn't going to leave him alone now. Not when he was so fucking needy.

So, Wolf lifted one of Leon's hands, licking the blood off of his fingers. The simple action alone drew a shudder out from him. He let out a soft hum, the taste of blood getting him a little riled up as well. To encourage him to continue, the assassin rubbed his hips against Wolf's backside, eliciting a groan from both parties.

"Seriously? Right now?" The leader grunted with a hint of irritation. Leon meekly nodded behind him. He pushed up on his tip toes to kiss his king's neck.

With a grunt, he turned around to grab Leon, shoving him up against the nearest wall. The assassin could only gasp as Wolf's lips were suddenly on his, sharp teeth drawing a bit of blood. Wolf sucked lightly on his lower lip, biting it lightly and tugging a little. Leon moaned lowly, clawing Wolf's back with encouragement. He hooked one of his legs around the man, shifting a lot of his weight onto his back against the wall so he could get the other one up as well. Leon had an easy time with such a task, being as flexible as he was, and Wolf had no difficulty balancing both of their weight.

Wolf's lips continued to clash with Leon's, more and more blood being drawn as he went. And then their lips parted, and Wolf's teeth were on Leon's neck instead. The assassin's nails dug into Wolf's back again, a loud moan drawn out of him. He tugged at the larger man's white hair, receiving a grunt and a curse in reply. Leon knew his king was getting into it now - he loved to curse during these acts.

"Ohh..." Leon's eyes rolled back, tilting his head back a bit. He felt those keen fangs of his dig into his throat, making him cry out. Wolf lapped up the blood, both Leon's and the blood he already had splattered all over his body. It wasn't until then that he started to claw off the assassin's clothes, running his sharp nails down Leon's now bare chest. "Wolf...!"

The sound of his name made him groan. More encouraged and eager now, Wolf dug his nails in to draw blood, lapping at the wounds as he went. It all sent Leon shaking, whimpering and pleading for Wolf to do more. Eagerly, Wolf indulged, sinking his teeth into the smaller man. He kept doing this, leaving bites all over the place, tearing his flesh apart until you could barely tell that Leon had flesh there to begin with. Maybe he was going overboard, but neither party cared. The air around them rang with Leon's cries and Wolf's curses as he swallowed down blood pooling out of the poor assassin. "Disgusting," Wolf breathed, the word alone making Leon moan again. Wolf pulled back a little only to shove Leon harshly against the wall again, adjusting them a little so he could grab at the assassin's green hair. He forced Leon's head back to attack his neck again, gliding his teeth over his Adam's apple, smearing blood left on his tongue all over the flesh.

"Please, Wolf...!"

Leon was growing desperate. His pants were getting tighter, the heat rather painful. They were already tight to begin with - maybe skinny jeans were a bad idea - and all of this was making it worse. He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be fucked by his king. He  _needed_ it. He felt as though he might die otherwise.

"Tell me what you _fucking_  want," Lord O'Donnell growled, leaving behind a light bite on his subordinate's throat.

The smaller man's face heated up, a small, shaky gasp leaving his lips. "Ah... I-I... I want you to fuck me, my king..." He trembled under Wolf, his eyes full of lust. "H-Hard, really hard, and--" He tried to continue, but Wolf decided he'd had enough of that. Both of their clothes were off in a hurry, but the assassin just couldn't shut his mouth. He kept going, in that damned Italian tongue of his. "F-Fuck," Star Wolf hissed as he spat into one of his hands, slicking up his cock with it. This was the only acceptable situation for Leon to speak in another language, but it always frustrated him. He didn't like not understanding what was being said to him. Panther did this to him too, sometimes, but in Spanish. Wolf didn't know any other languages, and he had no intention of learning them either.

Before Leon knew it, the larger man had pushed into him. Without being prepped, it was particularly painful. He quickly got over it, thankfully, as Wolf thrust himself harshly against Leon's prostate. "Wolf!" He cried out, his breath trembling. He grasped Wolf's hair and his shoulder, digging his nails into both. With every thrust, Leon was a whimpering mess, constant Italian tumbling off of his tongue. The only word his king could understand was his own name.

But Leon wasn't the only loud one. Wolf's breaths were raspy, grunting with the effort he put into fucking Leon senseless. His hot breath brushed against the assassin's ear. "Fuck, agh...  _Fuck_ ," he groaned, gritting his teeth. "Fuck...!"

Panther was a very lucky man to have gone out tonight. They could be heard from any adjacent room.

Wolf's claws dug into Leon's hips, his strong grip threatening to leave bruises behind. Leon welcomed it. Everything Wolf did made Leon see stars, not that seeing stars was unusual for him. This was much better than being out in his Wolfen, though, travelling through space. _Much_ better.

All good things had to come to an end, though, and both of them were edging on orgasm. "Oh, Wolf...! I-I'm so close..." Leon's voice was shaky, jittery, much like he would be after torturing his victims. He let out a squeak as Wolf bit down on his shoulder unexpectedly, the larger man aiming to silence himself.

Wolf bit down harder as he came, with his subordinate crying out as he climaxed moments later. Their bodies shook in unison, both of them collapsing against the wall, hot, sweaty, and panting. Leon's legs had tightened around Wolf's body, shaking much more than his king was. He always did. After giving them both time to compose themselves, Wolf finally removed himself and rested his forehead on Leon's bloody shoulder.

Lost in his high, Leon spoke up before he realized it. "Ah... Wolf..." It sounded like there was something he needed to say.

"Mm?" His king grunted, not lifting his eye to look at him, closing it instead.

"T-Ti amo..."

Wolf knew that phrase. He'd heard it numerous times. It was perhaps the only Italian he knew. He couldn't help a chuckle, left in a much better mood than usual after getting all of that energy out.

"...I love you too, Powalski."


End file.
